User blog:ImKurama/Empires (Based off of The Battle For Wesnoth)
Just a note: I personally enjoy making spinoffs of my favorite games. Don't judge me. This is a mixup of DAZW and TBFW, so don't listen to the title. ---- Basic Gameplay So this is how the game will work: We will have about 6-9 players who have their own kingdoms. You will recruit units to fight with Courage Points. '''You will recieve 10 courage points per turn. You will recruit them in your kingdom, which are the spaces immediately adjacent to the space marked "Player." Yes, the recruitable units are from Zombie Fighters. Additionally, there will be some other units that I will add during the course of the game. Note that Speed is removed, and everyone instead goes in a RNG'ed orderly fashion, controlling all of their units during the course of their turn. ---- Population Population is equal to how many units you have 2x. If your population is full, you can no longer recruit. Each player starts with 20 population. ---- Rage Points In battle, there is a thing called the '''Rage Meter. Every time a player deals damage, the Rage Meter increases by 1. Killing an enemy increases it by 3. The maximum for the Rage Meter is 100. You can do the following things with the Rage Meter, regardless of class: *Drop a barrel on a specific spot, as to barricade a zombie or kill them. 6 rage cost *Drop a red barrel on a specific spot. The barrel explodes upon being destoryed by a player or zombie. It can also be manually detonated by the player who dropped it, but anyone within a 3x3 radius will be hit and likely set on fire. 18 rage cost *Drop a medkit on the ground, which heals everyone in a 3x3 radius by 5 every time the turn of whoever placed it comes around. 15 Rage *Drop a molotov, which burns the ground in a 3x3 area, setting anyone who wades across it on fire. Cost: 45 Rage *Generator: generates 10 Rage Points every time a player's turn comes around for 1 round.' Cost: 10 Rage' *Nitrogen: Freezes everyone in a 4x4 radius. Cost: 30 Rage ---- The Horde Once the game has reached the 10 round mark, a bunch of zombies will appear and attack everyone at random. Additionally, random zombies will appear to make the game more exciting. ---- Buildings Buildings can be built with construction points. You recieve 10 Construction Points every turn. They can be built within this space: The following buildings can be built: Training Center: Adds 10+ Courage Points to your income. No maxiumum, costs 15 Construction Points. Construction Center: Adds 10+ Construction Points to your income. No maximum, costs 20 Construction Points. House: Adds +2 to Population. Maximum of 30, costs 5 Construction Points. Circus: Must be built in order to train Berserker. Maximum of 1, costs 30 Construction Points. SWAT Training Center: Must be built in order to train Cap, SWAT, Flamethrower, and Soldier. Maximum of 1, Costs 40 Construction Points. University Of Healing: Must be built in order to train Medic or Revivalist. Maximum of 1, costs 50 Construction Points. NAVY Training Center: Must be built in order to train Sonya, Shadowrath, Carol or Marine. Maximum of 1, costs 45 Construction Points. Police Center: Must be built in order to train Pepper, Policeman or Carlos. Maximum of 1, costs 25 Construction Points. Lumberjack Training Center: Must be built in order to train Chopper. Maximum of 1, costs 20 Construction Points. Wall: has 150 HP, prevents enemies from getting through. No maximum, costs 10 construction points. Gatehouse: Placed on a wall to allow entrance and exit to your own units. No Maximum, costs 100 Construction points. ---- Alliances During your turn, on your thread, just ask me to send an alliance request. If they accept, you guys will become teammates and can win together. You can only have an alliance with two total people. Naturally, you can break these alliances whenever you want. ---- Winning To actually win, you must kill all of your opponents.. Now, you're probably wondering, ''"How do I kill other players?" ''Simple. Take our their "Lord." The lord is whichever unit they choose as their starting unit. That unit will have 13 level 3 items applied to their stats. You cannot choose units that require specific buildings. ---- Courage Point Costs Category:Blog posts